Tender Loving Care
by Vema
Summary: Sometimes all Norman needs is a little love from his mother. Soul Bates. Plotless smut ahoy!
**Tender Loving Care**

*.o0o*.

This is how I wish that haircut scene in S4 E1 "A Danger to Himself and Others" had ended. Oh, that scene, it started out with such a promising exchange and then it all went south...

Anyway, no plot, lots of smut, and in case you didn't know consanguinamory. So, Norma and Norman are going to get sexual with each other. If you don't like that, best turn around now.

If you do like it, read, enjoy, and review! :)

*.o0o.*

Norma had gotten Norman home from the county hospital, relief spilling from her heart into her limbs and making her light and thoughtless. She found him clean pajamas and drew him a bath, pouring in a little of his favorite bath soap. As he came in, he seemed to stare at her sitting on the edge of the tub, eyes wide and hopeful, and she shivered, unsure what to think. "Norman?" Her voice was small, much less sure than she normally felt.

Shaking his head a bit, Norman smiled. "Thank you, Mother," he said, smiling as though nothing would ever make him as happy as this moment.

With a little shiver, Norma stood, feeling herself again. "I love taking care of you, sweetie," she admitted, giving him a lingering embrace. She gestured to the pile of clothes on the sink. "There's some clean pajamas and underwear." She paused, the air feeling charged again for some reason. "Come down to the kitchen when you're done and I'll give you a quick haircut," she said, avoiding looking at him as she moved toward the door.

"Mother!"

Norma paused and looked at him, a thousand thoughts written plainly across both their faces.

"You don't have to leave," he said quietly.

Norma smiled in a strange way. "Come and find me when you're clean," she said, closing the door behind her. She paused, leaning against the closed door with a deep breath.

There's no way he could have meant things the way she thought he'd meant them, even though he'd said once... She consoled herself with that thought as she rubbed grainy salt and spices into the skin of the whole chicken she'd thawed. She heard water draining from upstairs as she pushed garlic and fresh rosemary spears under the chicken skin and slid it into the oven. Sometimes she thought she saw something inside him... something besides the psychosis. Something aching to be let outside of his soul as surely as it was to be let out hers... A kind of anticipation came over her as she washed her hands with the lemony soap on the kitchen sink.

As she dried them, she turned to see Norman standing in the entrance to the kitchen. "Did you have a nice bath?" she asked quietly, taking in his presence, safe here at home.

"Yeah, it was nice, but..."

That sentence hung in the air between them until Norma turned and pulled out her shears and a comb. "You need a haircut, Norman." She pulled out a chair from the table and waited until he'd seated himself to wrap a table cloth around his shoulders. "How do you want it cut?" she asked quietly.

She found her hand in a firm but soft grip, and her eyes were caught in his. "The same as always."

Waiting for him to turn and settle, she took a deep breath and willed her hand to stop shaking. It was just her and her son, just them, together as always and there was no reason to feel nervous. She's taken a few little clips of his hair when he spoke. "Dinner smells good. What is it?"

Norma barely hesitated. "Chicken with rosemary. Be ready soon. You hungry?"

"Yeah!"

"Good!"

There was a brief pause, an infinite space where everything was normal and as it had been before they had become so intensely aware of each other. Then, Norman spoke, his voice so pure and innocent that her heart broke. "I'm so happy to be home, Mother." He leaned back, meeting her eyes. "To be with you."

He was so precious to her. "Me too, darling!" What was meant as a kiss on the forehead was suddenly so much more; her lips landed on his, and a surprised moan escaped him. Before she could think, she was moaning too, her tongue swiping against his gently as his mouth opened.

She was kissing her son. She was _kissing_ her _son_. She pulled back suddenly with a little squeak, and Norman let his head fall forward slowly."Norman," she gasped, turning around to face the oven. "I'm so sorry..."

The chair scraped and Norma closed her eyes, waiting for her son to leave her to her shame. Instead, she felt warm, welcome arms wrapping around her waist as moist lips sucked at her neck. With a desperate sigh, Norma leaned back into him. "Oh, Norman," she sighed, letting him pull her hips back against him with a guilty thrill.

His voice was hopeful, filled with an innocence she didn't believe that either of them had anymore. "Mother?"

How could she explain how wrong she had been? She thought of that night he had confessed his attraction to her; she'd been lying to both of them then. She knew, had always known, there was something different about them that set them apart from other mothers and sons. She pulled away and turned toward him, taking in his beloved face. "I love you, baby," she said, and she kissed him again.

It wasn't the raging, passionate thing she had half expected; it was soft and sweet, gentle in a way she had never known kisses to be. His hand came up to her cheek and he sighed as his lips gently plucked at hers, as his tongue nudged shyly against hers. "Mother," he began as he pulled back a little, "Please, don't ever send me to a horrible place like that again... I want to always be with you."

"No, honey, I won't." She ran her hands through his hair, all thoughts of committing him gone in an instant.

Kissing her wrist, he looked into her eyes, pleading. "Please don't send me away from you."

Norma forgot about hair cuts and therapists and social services for a moment and took his hand, leading him to the sofa. He sat at her urging, and she moved carefully to sit across his lap, embracing him. As they held each other, Norma buried her face in his neck, feeling him quaking under her. "I promise," she whispered, "I will never send you away, ever, baby." His whole body trembled as he exhaled and relaxed, and Norma kissed away his tears.

"Yes, Mother," he groaned, arms wrapping around her. The feel of her in his lap, the memory of her lips on his, it was all like his deepest fantasies were suddenly coming true. They had been on the verge of this for years; he didn't understand what had changed to bring them to this moment, but he didn't much care now that they were here. He shifted under her and flushed with embarrassment as he felt the arousal he was suddenly aware of pressing into his mother's thigh. "Oh... I'm.."

"It's okay, Norman." His pupils were wide and his mouth slightly open and wet as he stared at her. Undone by his hopeless longing, Norma reached down and pulled his shaft out the elastic of his pajamas. She shifted to straddle him, pressing herself flush against him. Their voices melded, hers a moan of satisfaction, his a whimper of desperate need as his flesh pressed against the soft dampness of her panties. "There we go... Mommy's got you."

Norman's head fell back on the couch as his hands wrapped around her hips and his fingers spread over her backside. "Am I dreaming?" he asked softly.

"It's real, baby," she said breathlessly, leaning over him as she ground down. It felt good to her, too; when she angled just right, the head of his cock pressed right up against her. She probably wouldn't come, but watching Norman's eager gaze, she knew that wasn't the point. They were finishing something they had only recently acknowledged had begun. "I love you so much," she groaned against his lips.

To her surprise, Norman suddenly reached up and took her face in his hands, fingers tangling in her golden curls. "I love you too, Mother." He pulled her head down to kiss her gently and reached between them. His thumb was putting a slow and steady pressure through the cotton just where she needed it and and it made her gasp. When the end came, it was sweet and intense, and they quietly held onto each other as they whimpered out their climaxes, one right after the other.

For the moment, Norma couldn't be bothered with the mess. As they stayed pressed together, Norma kissed her son's head and wondered what this meant for them. Had she made the right choice? Clearly he would still need to see the doctor, but now she had hope that he could stay with her here between sessions. Perhaps now that there was no more ambiguity, no more question about their relationship, Norman could trust her to help him through it.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Norman?"

He was smiling at her as he always had, that open and honest smile that she loved. "Maybe I could have another bath now?"

"Yes, baby," she giggled, kissing him.

"And you'll join me this time?" he asked, eyes just a touch darker.

Norma's breath caught in her throat. "I will."

~fin


End file.
